Shattered Glass
by Catie Kerwood
Summary: Yelena is dead, and Xander left the NSA. Then he meets this beautiful, strange woman who is being hunted by the very organization that he used to work for. Who is she, what is she?
1. Default Chapter

Okay to the people who already read this story and its second chapter, yes I'm re-submitting it. And I'm not going to submit any chapters (the second one or otherwise) until the story shows up in the xXx archive. I really hate when I write a story and submit it and it doesn't show up, or when I update one and it says its has X number of chapters but the latest chapter doesn't show up. I know it takes 24 hours but after two days or so and nothing happens…catch my drift? So yeah, that's what I'm doing. Sorry for the inconvenience!

Xander was having a party. He just got back from his six month 'vacation' and his friends were welcoming him home.

"So what happened to you after you got grabbed by the cops?" his best friend J asked and he looked at her.

"They weren't cops." He said taking a sip from his drink.

"Hey if it looks like a duck and acts like a duck." J said and he smiled.

"Then it was a dog in a duck suit, they weren't cops."

"Then what were they?"

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you." He said and winked.

"You're such a bullshitter X." J said laughing and he laughed right along with her. "Okay on a different subject, where'd you go for vacation?"

"Bora Bora."

"Did you have fun?" J said and his face darkened, all humor leaving his eyes. "Guess not."

Xander's gaze became distant as he remembered what happened on Bora Bora. Never a dull moment, his life. The island had been attacked by terrorists and in the fight Yelena had been shot; she died in his arms.

_"You're going to be alright, you're going to be okay." He said as he held his hand to the bloody wound in her abdomen, his other arm keeping her propped up._

_"Xander." She whispered and he leaned closer so she could whisper in his ear. "Thank you…for everything." She exhaled a shaky breath and went limp in his arms, all light and life leaving her beautiful brown eyes forever. Tears ran down his face and he touched her cheek._

_"Yelena?" he asked but there was no answer. He brushed her eyelids down with a pass of his hand and kissed her forehead._

"Xander!" Xander snapped out of the memory to look at J. "You all right?" she asked and he put a hand to his face, finding his cheeks damp. "Guess something real bad happened huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that." He said wiping away tear tracks. Movement caught his eye and he saw a woman wearing a back-less black top, large, bold tribal wings tattooed on her back the design even more stark against her snow-white skin.

_Stop it you dickhead! Yelena isn't even cold in the ground and you're already looking at other women!_ He scolded himself and he tore his eyes away from the eye-catching design, but J caught him looking and grinned.

"You like her? That's Lilith." She said and he looked at her.

"Lilith?"

"Yeah you know, Adam's first wife in Eden, but she got the boot turning into some demon thing." J said and he smirked.

"Never knew you were the religious type J."

"I'm not, but my mom was." She said and he looked back at Lilith and her tattoo.

"So…she live up to her name?"

"Don't know. All everyone knows about her is her name, and that she's originally from Chicago."

"Chicago huh?"

"Yup."

"Wonder if her family knew Al Capone."

"That would be pretty freaky." J said and Lilith's head turned so they got a look at her profile, from the nose up anyway. Her long, obsidian black hair that she had settled in front of her shoulders was blocking the bottom half of her face. He got a glimpse of eerie husky eyes, one ice blue and one light gray, as she turned to look at him in the eyes, sensing their gazes on her. She locked those strange eyes with his and he felt himself being drawn in, sinking into those eyes. It was warm and cozy there. "Damn."

"What?"

"She did it to you too."

"Did what?" Xander forced himself to look away and Lilith blinked slowly.

"Did that freaky eye trick that she does. Your eyes kinda glazed over and you got this small smile on your face."

"No human being is supposed to have those color eyes." Xander said and J shrugged.

"Well they ain't contacts." J said and he looked back at Lilith, she had vanished from the spot and he looked around, not seeing her. "Did the vanishing trick again too."

"Really?" they both jumped and looked behind them, seeing her.

"Shee-it Lilith!" J said and she smiled. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Lilith asked innocently.

"Sneak up on people. Just because you're good at it doesn't mean you should. You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these times." J said and Lilith's eyes flicked to Xander, who was watching her intently.

"You look familiar. Do I know you?" she asked.

"You ever watch any Internet Extreme Sports videos?" he asked but she shook her head.

"Don't have a computer."

"Xander Cage." He said holding out his hand and she looked at it, putting her own in it.

"Lilith Adams."

"Nice to meet you Lilith Adams." Xander said and she smiled showing her teeth. The incisors were just a little too long and a little too pointed, not dramatically so just enough so you noticed.

"Nice to meet you Xander Cage." She said and they shook hands. A scantily clad woman walked up and smiled a smile that was _supposed_ to be sexy, but came off looking slutty. She put a hand on his heavily tattooed muscled arm and he looked at her.

"Welcome home Xander." She said and he smiled.

"Thank you Monica." He said and kissed her cheek. Her green eyes flicked to Lilith and her smile faded. The corner of Lilith's mouth perked in a smirk and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Hello Monica." She said slowly and Monica gulped loudly.

"Lilith." She said, her eyes wide. "Nice seeing you again Xander." She said and walked away quickly, Lilith was watching her like a cat would watch a mouse, her eyes flashing again. The windows suddenly exploded inwards the lights went out.

_Not again! I just got the windows replaced!_ Xander thought as men swung themselves in and started to push people out. The only people left were the agents, Xander and surprisingly, Lilith.

"Guys, its gettin old." He said and there was a gunshot. He looked in time to see Lilith collapse to the floor, a knockout dart in her chest, he knew that he was next. "If I wake up in a diner I'm beatin your asses." There was another gunshot and a sharp pain in his chest. Darkness swept over his mind.

He woke up sitting in a sterile white room, his blurred vision cleared and his eyes focused on a man standing in front of him; half of his face was heavily scarred.

"Gibbons I thought I told you I quit." Xander said trying to rub his head but found his hands cuffed behind him.

"I know what you said X."

"I did the whole agent thing so I wouldn't go to jail. I'm through with it all."

"I know."

"Then why the hell am I here?"

"You helped bring in a known felon."

"Huh?"

"You know her as Lilith."

"What she do?"

"You aren't authorized to know. If you were still an agent I'd tell you, but since you quit…" he ended with a shrug.

"So why take both of us? Why not just her?"

"The NSA needs you back X." Gibbons said.

"Fuck you."

"We are very sorry about what happened to Yelena, but its time to move on Xander."

"You don't have shit on me this time. No grand-theft auto, no reckless endangerment and certainly no fuckin bridge stunt. I've been a good little boy since I got back from the Vacation from Hell so my coming back has to be voluntary. So I say again, fuck you."

"You're absolutely right. We have nothing on you, nothing at all. We'll just have to rely on good old fashioned human nature to get you back."

"What do you mean?" Xander asked suspiciously and Gibbons smiled, taking a remote out of his pocket and pressing a button. A TV against the wall came to life and he was left looking at an identical room only this one held Lilith. She was pacing like a caged animal when the door in her room opened and a man walked through.

"Oh shit not you." She said.

"Time to start your 'sessions' up again Lilith." He said as he as he backed her up against the wall.

"Don't you touch me." She warned but he put his hands on her stomach, pushing her into the wall. He pressed his hips against hers, keeping her pinned and he moved in for a kiss but she turned her head.

"Come on Lilith, you were really starting to enjoy it before you escaped." He said and put raised a hand, grasping her chin and turning her head back, forcing a kiss on her. She really started to struggle then and he hit her, grabbing her top in both his hands and tearing it open, revealing her whole chest.

"Is this your idea of negotiations Gibbons? Me watching her getting raped?" Xander asked furiously.

"Just watch Xander." Gibbons said still looking at the screen. Xander reluctantly turned his eyes back to the screen as the man started to fiddle with the fastening of her black leather pants. She tried to kick him away and he hit her again, laughing. Lilith started to play along, almost smiling.

_She's enjoying it?_ He thought in shock as sounds escaped her throat, and they were not sounds of protest. They lowered onto the floor and she pushed him onto his back, lacing a hand behind his head and they kissed deeply. The man started to moan as she ran her hands under his orderly uniform shirt and over his chest. She started to rock against his body and he panted, she kissed down his throat and settled her lips over the column of his throat.

Her hands came up and started to caress his throat. One of her hands tightened around his throat and he made choking sounds, clawing at her hand. Her hand squeezed and she laced her other hand behind his head. She twisted both hands at the same time and there was a crack as the neck broke.

"Was it good for you too?" she asked the dead man under her and stripped off his shirt, putting it on over her ruined one. She got up off the floor and kicked the body, fixing her pants. "Loser." She muttered and the door opened again, another man walked in, this one had a gun. He shot her with a dart and she went to one knee, but she just shook her head and stood.

"She's built up an immunity." Gibbons said and took his cell phone out of his pocket. "Get a shock team down to cell number thirty-five. Code red, I repeat code red!" He ran from the room and Xander looked back at the screen as she killed this guy too, this time she had locked her jaws over his throat and was cutting off his air supply, like some like of big cat with prey. He choked and tried to pry her off but was failing. The shock team burst into the room and she released him, leaving him to fall to the floor.

"Fire!" a man yelled and they fired, he watched the bullets go through her chest and out her back. He also watched as the wounds closed her skin flowing together like water.

"What the fuck?" he wondered out loud. Her fingernails lengthened becoming claws and she slashed at the shock team, killing each member in turn. She went to the wall and clenched her fist, pulling it back and punching the wall.

He looked over as a fist came through the wall and she grabbed the edges of the hole she made, making it bigger. She crawled through the hole and tumbled down, landing on her feet.

"Hi Xander." She said and went over to him, going behind him and breaking the handcuffs.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked as he stood.

"I could hear you talking."

"A full scale war went on in your room but I heard nothing, so I'm guessing the walls are soundproofed."

"So? You wanna get outta here?"

"Yes."

"So do I so lets go."

"How are we gonna get out? We're in the basement of NSA headquarters."

"The same way I escaped last time. They never change the holding cells in this place." Lilith said as she went over to one corner and yanked up the rug revealing a…

"Trapdoor?"

"Emergency escape tunnel. I'm the only one who knows about these things, they haven't used them in years. So you comin or not? Close the door behind you." she yanked up the door and stepped inside, starting to climb down the ladder. He went after she disappeared into the pitch-blackness, closing the door behind him. He reached the end of the ladder and his foot touched flat surface. He turned around and came face to face with two glowing gold orbs, his whole body freezing. "Oh don't be such a baby. It's how I see in the dark." He heard Lilith say and he sighed, making her chuckle. She took his hand, hooked his fingers in the back waistband of her pants and started to lead him through the tunnel.

"I got one question." Xander said, stopping and forcing her to stop also. "You can see in the dark, your teeth are just a little too pointy and you can grow claws, to name a few. Just what the hell are you?"

"I'll answer all questions later. Let's just concentrate on getting out first. The end is coming up." She said pulling him into walking again.

"How can you tell?"

"I can see the door and I can smell the outside. When I open the hatch you may want to close your eyes, the light will hurt like hell if you go out into it straight from being in this dark for as long as we have."

"How long have we been in here?"

"Three hours."

"No shit, really?"

"Really. Now be quiet." They stopped again and he heard the scrape of metal against metal and a few grunts. Bright sunlight streamed in and he covered his eyes with his hands, squinting. "I warned you."

"It doesn't hurt you?"

"No." they walked out into the bright sunlight coming through treetops.

"Answer my first question now. What are you?"

"If I knew I would tell you, but since I don't…you get the point." Lilith said as they left the tunnel, she closed the hatch behind them and locked it. They started walking through the forest, walking down the mountain when she stopped and put her hand to a tree, doubling over.

"Lilith, you okay?" he asked going to her side and she looked up at him.

"I need food soon, I'm very weak."

"We're almost out of these woods, I can hear a road." He lied and she continued to look at him, only now she was looking at him as if _he_ were food. "Lilith?" she suddenly tackled him to the ground and pinned his arms to the forest floor with her knees on his palms. Her hands stroked his head and neck and he struggled against her but found it useless. She ran her thumb over his bottom lip and bit her bottom lip in want. He could feel her hand caressing his neck and she was soon pushing his head to the side. "Lilith?" Xander asked again and his breath caught as he felt her press her lips into his neck over and over again, nipping at the skin with her teeth. There was a sudden sharp pain and he stiffened, his body tensing up. He felt her teeth break through his skin and soon she was swallowing his blood, drawing more out.

His vision was starting to go black when she withdrew and pressed her lips to his ear.

"I'm sorry Xander, I'm so, so sorry. Forgive me." She whispered into his ear and he passed out.


	2. II

Chapter 2

When Xander gained consciousness he could see nighttime skies above him through dark branches.

"Are you alright?" he looked over seeing Lilith sitting against a tree, her knees drawn to her chest, looking up at the sky. Remembering, he sat up and scurried away from her until his back hit a tree. His neck throbbed and he put a hand to it feeling puncture wounds.

"What are you?" he croaked and fought to clear his dry throat.

"That's the thing, I don't know. I know I'm not a vampyre or some shit, I can go out in daylight, I have a reflection, I can see a crucifix and hold one, go into a church, do everything that a normal human being can, but I drink blood for food." She said still looking skyward. In the blink of an eye she was suddenly crawling towards him on all fours, barely making a sound. Xander tried to back up more but he was cornered. "I promised myself, a vow, a pact whatever you want to call it to myself that I would never feed from a human ever again." She then crawled into his lap and curled up against his chest. "I'm sorry Xander, I'm sorry that it was you, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm so sorry." She said as she began to cry into his shirt. After a while he hesitantly and cautiously put his arms around her and she clung to him, crying against him in great racking sobs.

A long while passed and she was silent and they sat in this silence, the sounds of the night animals all around them, the chirp of a cricket, the hoot of an owl, the occasional snap of a twig or bay of a wolf or coyote in the distance. He then found himself stroking her dark hair, feeling the silken locks under his hand as he looked up at the stars, his mind connecting them and making figures.

"Lilith?" he asked and felt her shift against him, she looked up at him with those eerie husky eyes, slightly bloodshot from crying.

"Yes Xander?"

"What are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know. I can't go back to LA. They'll be watching LA. And if we part ways, neither can you."

"Why not?"

"Xander I could have easily escaped without you, but I chose to take you with me. I was found at a party that you were hosting, they'd figure that we're connected somehow and if you go back to LA, they'll grab you and torture you to see if you know where I am. They won't stop until they're convinced that you don't know anything, and by then you'll be either insane, a vegetable, or dead."

"So what's our best shot?"

"We stick together."

"I have things in my apartment that they don't know about, things that I need to get."

"Okay, we'll go back to LA so you can get those things. We can't fly there; they'll be monitoring all out-bound flights to LA. We're gonna have to drive."

"I don't have a car here."

"You let me take care of the transportation, money, clothes and everything else."

"What about the local law?"

"This is an internal affair, they're gonna keep it within the NSA and its branches so they aren't going to get a bunch of state troopers involved."

"How do you know all this?"

"I used to be one of them, a very long time ago though."

"Alright, back to the matter at hand, we're going to drive from Virginia to California."

"Yes, it'll take us about a week or so." She said and he nodded.

"Okay, so how about we get out of these woods, get to the closest motel and get some sleep. We are not sleeping here." Xander said and she nodded once, getting off his lap and standing. She held her hand down to him and he took it, getting to his feet. He wavered for a little bit, but gained his senses.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little lightheaded, but I'll be fine." He said and they started walking. After about an hour or so they reached a road and walked along the side and he noticed that she was shivering. "Cold?"

"Yes." She said rubbing her arms and he put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, letting his body heat warm her. They fell into step with each other and soon reached a small motel. They went inside and the bored looking man behind the front desk noticed them and put down the newspaper he had been reading.

"Can I help you?" he asked as they approached.

"Yes, we need a room for the night." Lilith said and the man smirked.

"Just for tonight?" he asked.

"Actually maybe for a couple of days." Xander said and she looked at him. "We need to get everything after all." He said looking at her and she nodded.

"Yes, for a couple of days at least." She said and the man nodded, reaching behind him and getting two keys from the hook.

"Okay, its room 218, for two days the cost will be…" he then met Lilith's eyes and his went blank and heavy lidded, his jaw going slack.

"What did you do?" Xander asked and she hushed him.

"Quiet I need to keep my concentration." She said not looking at him and then turned her attention back on the man. "We already paid, you will give us the keys and go back to doing whatever you were doing just like every other night." She said carefully and she took the keys from the man's hand. She blinked and whatever spell she had on him seemed to break.

"Okay, enjoy your stay, if you need any help I'm always here." He said and she smiled.

"Thank you, enjoy your evening."

"And you too." He said with another smirk and went back to his newspaper. They left the office and found room 218, unlocking the door and going inside, turning on the light.

"Well it's not the Ritz Carlton, but it'll do." Lilith said and flopped down on the creaky bed.

"So what exactly did you do to him?"

"Hypnotized him." she said simply, looking up at the water stained ceiling.

"Hypnotized him? Like the Dracula thing?"

"Yup. It's a trick that comes in quite handy. Ugh…I need a shower." She said and got up from the bed, heading into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Xander sat down on the bed and removed his shoes; he picked the remote off the nightstand and turned on the TV, perking his eyebrow at the sight of a woman's face in the throes of a fake orgasm on the screen.

"Well we have free porn at least." He said raising his voice so she would hear him and she laughed. He turned off the TV with a sigh, under normal circumstances he would watch it, maybe coax Lilith into some late night action that the guy behind the desk so obviously thought they were here for. But he was just too damn tired and he's had a phenomenally weird day. He lay back on the bed and after a while the bathroom door opened and Lilith emerged, towel drying her black hair. Her pale skin was slightly pink from the hot water and she was just wearing the orderly shirt.

"All yours Xander." Lilith said and he got off the bed, grinning and approaching her.

"Really?" he asked and she smiled, but her smile faded and she clicked her teeth at him making his grin vanish.

"Go shower Xander, you stink." She said and went over to the bed, lying down on it with her back propped up against the headboard.

"If we're going to be fugitives together, you might as well call me X." he said and she looked at him, then looked down.

"Lilly, that's what my mother called me." She said quietly, almost sadly. "Go take your shower X. We can get toothbrushes and everything else we need tomorrow."

"Okay." Xander said and went into the small, cramped bathroom to shower.


	3. III

Chapter 3

Xander woke to an empty bed, but when he turned onto his back and looked up at the ceiling he saw Lilith floating up there, on her side. He perked an eyebrow and continued to look at her, she was curled up in a fetal ball and her hair hung down.

"She is so strange." He said she opened her eyes. They went wide and she uncurled herself.

"Shit, not again!" she said and Xander's eyes went wide as she started to fall right towards him. He closed his eyes and braced for impact but it never came. His eyes opened and saw her hovering an inch or two above him, her eyes, which had been closed tight, opened and she looked at him.

"This is new." He said and passed a hand between them. Xander gently put his hands on her hips and very carefully pulled her down, finding it surprisingly easy. Her stiff body relaxed as she pressed down on him and he put his arms around her waist. "Good morning." He said and she laughed, kissing the tip of his nose. His arms loosened around her and his hands slid over her hips and down the backs of her thighs, coming back up and pushing the shirt up. He ran his hands over her butt feeling lace and up her back, she put her face into his shoulder started to whimper. Xander froze as she started to kiss his neck and she looked at him.

"Its okay, I'm not hungry." Lilith said and started to kiss his neck again. She suddenly got a mental flash of a cage, clawed hands gripping the bars, shaking them them, and of blood splattered shards of glass. She stiffened and flung upward out of his arms, turning in mid air and landing on her hands and knees on the ceiling. Looking down at him she hissed and crawled across the ceiling and into the bathroom, the door closing behind her. Xander, who had sat up, looked after her with a perked eyebrow and lay back down on as the shower started.

"So strange." He said.

Using her mind trick again she managed to 'buy' them a car and then they went clothes shopping.

Xander was sitting in one of the chairs in Fredericks of Hollywood while Lilith tried an outfit on.

"X?"

"Yeah?"

"How's this look?" the changing room door opened and his jaw dropped at the red Renaissance corset she was wearing along with her black leather pants. She leaned with her arm against the doorframe and one hip jutted out. He tried to speak several times and failed miserably, making only incoherent sounds.

"That means he likes it." One of the employees said and they laughed.

"So X, think I should get it?" Lilith asked and he nodded rapidly, she and the employee laughed again and she went back into the changing room, getting back into the blue orderly shirt that she had ripped so it would bare her mid drift and not look strange with the leather pants. She had tied the piece of cloth that she had ripped off the shirt tightly around her breasts so it would act like a kind of bra. She picked out a few more things and Xander tried not to picture her in them every time she held up a bra or piece of lace underwear, but was having a hard time of it.

Going up the counter they "paid" and left the store. After getting an additional 6 pack of small black t-shirts and a pair of blue jeans for her along with white sneakers, they 'shopped' for him and went back to the hotel. She crashed on the bed, dropping the bags down onto the floor.

"Gods I hate the mall." She said with her hands over her eyes. "_Way_ too many people." Xander set down the bags in his hands and sat down on the bed, laying back so his head was on her stomach. His head rose and fell slightly with her breathing and he wiggled on the bed a bit, getting comfortable and closing his eyes. She chuckled slightly and he opened his eyes, looking at her.

"What?"

"Am I a good pillow?" she asked looking down at him with a smile on her face, the tips of her canines visible under her top lip. He returned her smile.

"Yeah actually." He said and closed his eyes again, relaxing.

"We should probably get moving first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yeah."

"We need to pack." She said and pushed his head off her stomach.

"Can't we do that in the morning?"

"We'll be leaving first thing in the morning, so no."

"Okay, okay." He said and got up. They unpacked their clothes from the bags and tore the tags off, putting the clothes neatly into the large army bags they got, leaving one outfit out for each for the morning. When they were done they collapsed on the bed again and his head once again lay on her stomach. She started to stroke his forehead and they laid there in the silence of the room.

_Xander looked up at a nude Lilith as she sat astride his hips, the sheet pushed down to his bare thighs. Raising her self up a little, they groaned in unison as she took him into her body. She started to rise and fall softly and slowly._

_"Lilly…" he moaned as she sped up. Her head fell back and her mouth opened, her top lip curled back slightly and the muscles in her cheeks twitched as he watched her canines lengthen substantially. She suddenly fell forward and her fangs slid into his neck._

Xander woke with a start, automatically looking over at a sleeping Lilith. His hand flew to his neck and found only the old wounds, the punctures scabbed over and healing. Getting up from the bed he went into the bathroom and turned the light on, wincing slightly as his eyes stung. He focused on his watch face. Two in the morning and wide awake. Sleep no longer an option he started the shower and took off his boxers and watch, getting into the stall.

Lilith woke up hearing Xander in the shower. With her abnormally good night vision she looked at her watch. Two in the morning? Why on Earth was he in the shower at two in the morning? She tried to go back to sleep but couldn't so she got up and went into the bathroom.

"X?" she asked.

"Yeah?" she heard.

"You are aware that it's two in the morning right?"

"Yeah. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was just wondering why you up so early, that's all."

"I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Oh. Okay. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Go back to bed Lilith." His voice had gone cold but she heard the underlying sound of fear in his words. Had she been a normal human woman she wouldn't have heard his fear and probably would have been hurt by his cold tone. Instead she disrobed, taking off her own watch, and pulled back the shower curtain, climbing in. "Hey! What're you…" his words cut off as she wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Xander." She whispered and her heart started to break at the stiff way he was holding his body, as if her touching him was revolting. But then he started to relax and his arms came around her shoulders.

"I know."

"Tell me about this dream."

"I really don't want you to worry about it."

"Xander. Just tell me." Lilith said and he sighed.

"You and I were having sex."

"Okay, I see nothing wrong with that."

"And then you bit me."

"Oh. X, I promise you that I'll never bite you again."

"Don't promise that."

"Why not?"

"Because you and I both know that sooner or later you will bite me again." He said and she pulled away from him, looking up at him indignantly.

"Are you implying that my self-control is not up to par?" she demanded, her arms crossed over her chest and her brow furrowed, her lovely mouth curved into a scowl.

"No I'm not. I'm just saying that situations might come about where you absolutely need to feed or something, and then you'll have to bite me. That's all." Xander said and she looked away, he held her chin gently in his hand and turned her face to look at him. "Hey, I really don't mind. Just give me some warning. Okay?"

"I'll fight it Xander, I'll fight it with everything I have."

"I know you will." They fell into silence for what seemed like the thousandths time. "So." He said breaking it. "When did you get your tattoo?"

"What tattoo?" she asked looking at him in confusion and he stared at her, trying to figure out if she was playing with him or not.

"That tattoo…on your back…of tribal wings." He said slowly and she continued to look at him with that confused expression. He sighed and flung back the shower curtain, turning her back to it and moving all of her hair to the front. She looked over her shoulder, seeing the design.

"Oh that!" she said and laughed. "That's not a tattoo, that's a birthmark!"

"You're shittin me right? Birthmarks aren't that detailed and designed."

"I shit you not. I've had that thing for as long as I can remember, and I think I'd remember if it was a tattoo or not, it would hurt like a son-of-a-bitch getting it done." She said and he stood in front of her, pressing his palms flat against the design and moving them down. He didn't feel the tell-tale signs that it was ink, no raised lines or rough spots, the skin felt whole and smooth, as if it had always been there. She shuddered and he looked at her. "That's feels weird." Grinning he did it again but pulled back as he felt something move and shift under his hands beneath her skin, pressing into his palms. It wasn't the normal muscles or bones either, it felt like something was living underneath the design and his touch had woken it, something with its own skeletal structure.

Xander looked at her as she pressed her hands to his chest, moving them up and over his shoulders. That's when he truly realized that they were both naked, their bare skin pressed together.

"Lilly?"

"Yes Xander?"

"Have you ever bitten anyone during sex?"

"Only if he asks me to. But we can't do this." She said moving away from him.

"Why not?"

"It'll just complicate things." She got out of the shower and left the bathroom, still naked. He shut off the spray and left also, finding her getting dressed. She pulled the lace underwear up onto her hips and reached down for the red corset lying on the bed. He watched as she put it on, hooking it together in the front and then reaching for her new leather pants since her other ones were almost trashed. Stepping into them then pulling them up they accentuated her slender hips and narrow waist. She looked at him then sighed. "X, get some clothes on." she threw a pair of his underwear at him and he caught it as it hit his chest. He looked at them with a scowl and back up at her. Tossing them over his shoulder he rushed her and grabbed her around the waist, twisting and falling back on the bed with her astride his hips.

She tried to climb off but he grabbed her hands and turned over so she was under him, her arms stretched above her head. He held her wrists in one hand while his other slid under her to travel down her back, settling right above the waistband of her pants.

"Xander!" she said indignantly. "Let me up this instant!"

"No." he said and she hissed at him, her canines lengthening. She moved to snap at him and when her mouth opened he caught it with his own, moving his tongue between her parted lips. Her fangs went back to normal size as he kissed her and her eyelids fluttered closed as she responded to his kiss. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. He let go of her wrists and her arms lowered.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?"

"Treating me like I'm human." He kissed her forehead and rolled over to lie next to her. She got up and got changed back into her pajamas, laying back next to him and curling up against his chest. "Sleep now." She said yawning and he chuckled, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling the sheet up to cover them both.


	4. Message

Wondering why this story hasn't been updated in like forever

Wondering why this story hasn't been updated in like _forever?_

See my profile for details!


End file.
